hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Bu/Skills, Abilities
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Skills & Abilities Overview Lu Bu owns the strongest Hero Personal Attribute in the series which led to him being the youngest person to ever be recruited by Giga. During the Siege Round, he was revealed to have the highest strength stat in The Combat Tournament.Episode 74 Before the Siege Round, Lu Bu claimed that he had never have lost in a one on one fight.Episode 78 He also claims that all the guys that tried to beat him with items are now working for him.Episode 79 During the Siege Round, a level 6 Lu Bu was able to easily overpower horde of orcs by himself.Episode 81 Personal Attribute [[Lu Bu (Personal Attribute)|'Lu Bu']]: The strongest Hero-Type Personal Attribute based on Lu Bu, a Warlord in the Late Eastern Han Dynasty known for his Absolute Strength. Immense Attack Power: Lu Bu had maxed out his base strength stat out 999 at the time of the Siege Round. A single blow from Lu Bu was enough to send Hardcore Leveling Warrior flying across The Best Food and caused him some damage despite him equipping the High Defence Armor. His strength stat has been 900 since he was level one due to his personal attribute. This even applies to the Siege Round, where players stats and level were reset to Level 1. A simple projectile thrown was strong enough to critically damage and destroy the magic defense towers and an unskilled slash with his sycthe was enough to destroy all the defense towers in Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Team Castle Eastern Wall.Episode 83 * Strength Enhancement: Lu Bu is able to further enhance his immense strength by 1.5x using his One-On-One Combat skill, which took his strength stat to over 1300. He was able to easily parry a Moonlight Slash from a Hardcore Leveling Warrior with a strength stat of 500 with just a simple block with his scythe. The air pressure he created by simply swinging his scythe was enough to push Hardcore Leveling Warrior back. An unskilled slash from his scythe was enough to split the ground of the Siege Round open and create a huge crater. A single unskilled blow from Lu Bu caused over 5000 damage and was strong enough to completely destroy Hardcore Leveling Warrior's five barriers. Enhanced Speed: His speed stat is unknown but it is further increased from the muscular strength given to him by his 999 strength stat.Episode 67 After using One-On-One Combat, he was faster than Hardcore Leveling Warrior's casting speed time. Polearm Proficiency: Like the real Lu Bu, Lu Bu appears to be proficient using pole arms. He was first seen using a scythe during the start of the Siege Round but later changed it to a spear, which is the flagship weapon of the real Lu Bu. Horse Riding Proficiency: Just like the real Lu Bu who rode on his Red Hare, Lu Bu appears to be proficient in riding a horse as he was able to ride on Managerpark38 in his horse form. * Strength Enhancement: '''Lu Bu is able to share his immense strength stat with his Managerpark38 in his horse mode whilst riding him which allowed them to breach the walls of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's team Castle. Heroize Lv.1 - Lu Bu Heroize (Fengxian)1.jpg A Heroized Lu Bu riding Managerpark38 (Episode 84).jpg A skill of the Hero-Type characters. Lu Bu's stats and skills are significantly enhanced and he becomes the real Lu Bu himself. It seems like to activate this skill, Lu Bu needs to ride Managerpark38 in his horse form. '''Enhanced Attack Power: In his Herozied form, Lu Bu's already immense attack power is further amplified to immense levels. A single slash of his was able to send a Sora whose strength was enhanced by eating meat flying.Episode 84 He was able to match a Hardcore Leveling Warrior who had flipped three lucky coins to increase his strength, defense and speed significantly blow for blow and eventually overpowered him once his buffs wore off. Enhanced Movement Speed: Lu Bu was faster faster than a Hardcore Leveling Warrior who had increased his speed significantly using a Lucky Coin buff. Enhanced Durability: Lu Bu was able to endure multiple blasts from the Hohoians who were equipped with anti Hero Type weapons, although it did cause him significant damage. Aura: Whilst in Heroize Lv.1, both Lu Bu and Managerpark38 are covered in a strong red aura. Dark Warrior Helmet Mode - Lu Bu An artificial item built by Giga by modifying Nightmares. It powers up Lu Bu's stats and skills significantly, but in the character cannot take it in they turn into a Nightmare themselves as an error. Due to it not fully integrating with Lu Bu, The Dark Warrior's Helmet forms and armour around him that eats up the inside of his skin and deals continuous damage to him.Episode 85Episode 86 In this mode, Lu Bu loses his sanity and is filled with a drive to destroy everything. His anger is amplified and he does not listen to reason. Enhanced Attack Power: Lu Bu's attacks are capable of destroying the Hohoians that equipped with hero items, who themselves are as strong as field bosses. A few unskilled blows from Lu Bu were enough to push Sora back and were so strong that Ego could not take them. Combat Style In Season 1, Lu Bu tended to rely mostly on his power and rarely uses any active skills. Hardcore Leveling Warrior theorises that he is so confident in his strength that he doesn't have any attack combos. He uses a combination of physical blows and slashes with his pole arms. In Season 2, Lu Bu has been seen only using his fists to fight. He did equip his pole arm after Gurland absorbed Chota but he still hasn't been seen using it.Season 2 Episode 3 Skill Tree Lu Bu Skills * [[The Ultimate Warrior Lv. 1|'The Ultimate Warrior Lv. 1']]: Grants Lu Bu a passive skill of having a Strength Stat of +900 at Level 1. * [[One-on-one Combat|'One-on-one Combat']]: A gold ring encircles Lu Bu and his opponent. Lu Bu's strength stats is increased by x1.5. * [[Horseriding|'Horseriding']]: a passive skill that allows Lu Bu to share his strength with the horse. * [[Heroize - Fengxian|'Heroize Lv.1']]: a Unique Hero Skill which was activated when Lu Bu is at the max level during The Siege Round. All of his stats and skills are enhanced significantly and he becomes the real Lu Bu himself. In Lu Bu's case, a red effect covers his body and also the blue colour of the horse is turned red. Lu Bu can only achieve Lv.1 of this skill. ** [[Dash|'Dash']]: A skill that boosts Horse-Mode Managerpark38's speed temporarily. Whilst using Heroize Lv.1, Lu Bu was able to use this skill to move faster. The Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Skills * [[The Ultimate Attack|'The Ultimate Attack']]: Lu Bu attacks multiple targets with his spear vertically * [[The Force Emission|'The Force Emission']]: Lu Bu swings his spear multiple times, creating a black vortex that strikes and pierces the targets. * [[The Fierce Strike|'The Fierce Strike']]: Lu Bu swings his spear horizontally to attack multiple targets. Other Skills * Chain Spell - Explosion of Wrath: 'Lu Bu uses a spell that causes a large number of explosions Items Nightmare Items * [[The Dark Warrior's Helmet|'The Dark Warrior's Helmet]]: An prohibited item Giga forged by a modifying Nightmares. It powers up a character's stats and skills drastically. Lu Bu cannot integrate with the item fully which lead to him losing his sanity and causes his health to be constantly depleted. Weapons * Scythe: Since his first encounter with Hardcore Leveling Warrior in The Best Food, Lu Bu has been wielding a scythe.It turns out that that his main weapon was actually a spear and he was only testing the scythe. * Spear: The real Lu Bu's flagship weapon. It was revealed to be Lu Bu's main weapon during his duel with Hardcore Leveling Warrior. References Category:Character Subpages